


A monster of an afterparty  - Tweet fics Batch #14

by LewdCookies



Category: K/DA- Alternate Universe, K/DA- Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: A party to remember, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Endowed Monster, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fellatio, Fucking, Furry, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Knotting, Lots and lots of Werewolf Sex, Lots of Sex, Multi, Nidalee in a skimpy maid outfit, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pussy Worship, Quick Fics, Sex, Shameless Smut, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, cock buffet, lycanthrope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: K/DA has wrapped up another successful concert and are ready to relax. Akali has promised something very special for the afterparty.(A shorthand story originally posted on twitter.)
Relationships: Ahri/Riven, Ahri/Werewolves, Akali/Werewolves, Evelynn/Werewolves, Kai'Sa/Werewolves, Nidalee/Werewolves, Qiyana Yun Tal/Senna, Riven/Werewolves, Sejuani/Werewolves, Shyvana/Werewolves, Sona Buvelle/Penis
Kudos: 24





	A monster of an afterparty  - Tweet fics Batch #14

When Akali said she was going to arrange a monster of an afterparty the other members of K/DA had just assumed she meant it figuratively. But when they stepped into the private room and saw the pack of werewolves waiting for them they realized she had meant it literally.

Akali had asked Nidalee to bring the studliest and horniest bunch of werewolves that she knew for the party, and the Huntress had not disappointed the slightest. All of them having been handpicked and thoroughly vetted by her. And now a veritable buffet of hard cock awaited them.

Wearing a skimpy excuse for a maid outfit Nidalee slowly walked around the room. As she bent over to wrap her lips around a lycan’s cock to keep it hard it was obvious that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the short frilly skirt, her cunt glistening with arousal.

As Nidalee deftly deepthroated the cock, a hand went between her legs to play with her slit. Scattered between empty glasses and bottles lay various monster shaped sex toys, some of them still glistening wetly. It was a clear sign that she had been entertaining them for a while.

The scent of arousal hung like a heavy fog inside the room. Everywhere they looked they could see cock being slowly stroked by their owners who gazed at them with hungrily. The shafts were bestial in appearance and varying in size and thickness, all of them throbbing eagerly.

Ahri was the first one to spring into action, the promiscuous gumiho beckoning the two most well hung lycans to approach as she kneeled onto the floor. With a lusty smile she wrapped her hands around the shafts, stroking them slowly for a moment before taking one into her mouth.

With the ice broken the party could start for real as the other band members singled out one of more partners for their enjoyment. The multitude of thick, bestial shafts that were presented in front of them were more than an ample treat for the increasingly horny band members.

Nidalee let out a choked moan as the lycan she was blowing grabbed her big ponytail and forced his shaft down her throat with one push, filling her throat to the brim. When another one of them positioned himself behind and slammed his thick cock into her wet cunt she came hard.

Drool seeped from the corners of her mouth as Ahri went at the two shafts like a woman possessed. Saliva covered both of them as well as on her exposed breasts. She pulled away with a gasp, her hand a blur over a shaft as she looked up at the lycans.  
“Who wants to fuck me first?”

Akali practically howled in pleasure as two lycan shafts pistoned in and out of her holes, each impact making her delectable ass jiggle. The beastmen were giving her exactly what she needed after a concert. A good, hard fuck. She tried to beg to get knotted but could only moan.

The grip around the couch backrest tightened as Evelynn felt the climax beginning to approach. Between her legs the lycan was busy worshipping her pussy with his rough canine tongue, giving her just what she needed. Without missing a beat she spun around to swallow his cock.

The lycan growled as Kai’Sa gyrated and twisted in his lap, his meaty cock wedged between her ample asscheeks as she danced to the music that pumped from hidden speakers. She could feel it throb hungrily. A steady stream of precome flowed from the slit, making her skin glisten.

Riven glanced at the two female guards standing by the door to the private lounge as she approached, the cart, fully laden with champagne and other drinks, rattling slightly as it moved. The purple haired one opened the door slightly and the waitress swore she heard moans inside.

She noticed a brief grin on the guard's face before she was ushered inside without a word. Her eyes opened wide as she saw the orgy happening in front of her. The scent of sex and arousal laying heavy in the warm air. A strange heat building between her legs at the carnal sight.

Riven barely had time to react as a completely naked Ahri approached and pulled her in for an intense, smouldering kiss that made her legs go weak. A hot and bothered Riven was gently pushed down to her knees, a hand on the back of her head directing her towards Ahri’s pussy.

When she felt the first taste of the load that one of the lycan’s had just pumped inside of the gumiho’s cunt she moaned and pushed her face harder up against Ahri’s crotch. The waitress hungrily lapping up everything she could find as Ahri poured herself a glass of champagne.

After being led over to the other participants things turned into a blur for Riven. At some point her mesh top had been torn off her, followed by her skimpy bikini top. A pair of lips tugging at her now rock hard nipples as a meaty cock was pushed into her mouth. It was heaven.

Shyvana and Sejuani glanced at the door repeatedly, despite the loud music the sounds coming from behind the door were hard to miss. Combined with the brief glimpses they had been able to catch of the lycans earlier meant that they were now feeling incredibly hot and bothered. 

The door opened slightly, the sounds of Kai’Sa orgasming loudly was audible over the music.  
“Don’t think we’ve forgotten you two,” Akali said amused, her naked body glistened with sweat and semen. Both bodyguards were out of their jackets even before they managed to step inside.

The speed of which they two managed to undress was remarkable and soon enough they had picked their own partners to join in on the fun. Sejuani mounted a lycan who was currently getting his cock sucked by Nidalee whilst Shyvana quickly found herself spit-roasted between two more..

The fucking continued well into the night and as the grand finale the girls sat on their knees in a circle, their mouths open wide and tongues hanging out as they eagerly waited. Surrounding them were the lycans, grunting and growling as they rapidly jerked themselves off.

One by one the werewolves came, coating the girls faces and chests with their semen before collapsing from exhaustion onto couches and seats. On the floor the girls melted into a glistening pile as they began kissing and caressing, lips and tongues seeking out sticky treats.

It had been a party to remember for everyone involved. (The band covered the cleaning bill, and the couch replacement.) Of course they weren’t the only ones having fun after the concert. Elsewhere members of the opening act and the DJ were finding their own chance to unwind...

Qiyana gasped as she felt Senna’s tongue brush against her clit. The female members of True Damage had retreated back to their hotel room, telling the others that they needed to rest. But the moment they had stepped inside the their lips and hands had hungrily sought each other.

Sona’s fingers pumped in and out of her dripping wet pussy as she felt the large cock lodged in her throat pulse. The thick beastmen shaft unloading what felt like a week's worth of spunk into her gullet in the span of a second. She moaned in delight while rapidly swallowing.

She pulled away with an audible gasp, the rapidly softening prick disappearing from the hole in the wall. Her face was a mess of saliva, tears and semen. She gathered herself for a moment before rapping twice on the wall, opening her mouth wide as another beastly cock emerged.


End file.
